Things you always wanted to know, but never asked
by Wander
Summary: This is triwritten by Light Consuming Darkness, Mystfit Chyld, and Wander. This is just random bits of crazyness that we have thrown together. What are the X-Men characters theme songs you ask? This is the answer to that question
1. Theme Songs!

Disclaimer: Us three feel that this is absolutely pointless. If we owned any of the following songs or X-Men do you really think we would be wasting our time writing fanfics. I mean they wouldn't even be fanfics would they? If we owned the song don't you think we would know all the real titles? Hope this appeases all of you who think these are absolutely necessary. If not. don't read it.  
  
Alcolytes  
  
Magneto ~ Anything by Matallica (pun intended)  
  
Remy ~ The Gambler (Kenny Rodgers)  
  
Sabertooth ~ U-G-L-Y  
  
Pyro ~ Ring of Fire (Johnny Cash)  
  
Colossus ~ Solid as a Rock  
  
Pietro ~ Who's Bed Have Your Boots Been Under (Shania Twain), Speed Racer (the theme song) & Around the World (ATC)  
  
Brotherhood of Mutants  
  
Mystique ~ Devil in Disguise (Elvis)  
  
Lance ~ Shake, Rattle and Roll  
  
Todd ~ Jeremiah was a Bull Frog  
  
Freddy ~ Like a stone  
  
Wanda ~ Faint (Linkin Park), Father of Mine (Everclear)  
  
X-Men (Originals)  
  
Xavier ~ You Keep Playing With my Mind (Imajin) & I've got the whole world in my hands.  
  
Logan ~ Beer for my Horses (Toby Keith & Willie Nelson) & What's my Age again? (Blink 182)  
  
Storm ~ The Thunder Rolls (Garth Brooks)  
  
Scott ~ The Leader of the Pack  
  
Jean ~ Oh Danny Boy  
  
Rogue ~ Riot Girl, Cant Touch This, Cant get you out of my head, Always something there to remind me, & I will survive (Donna Summers) *a/n does anyone get that last one?*  
  
Kitty ~ If These Walls Could Talk  
  
Kurt ~ Blue (Lee Ann Rhymes)  
  
Beast ~ I'm Blue (Effile 65)  
  
Spyke ~ Sk8er Boi  
  
New Recruits  
  
Bobby ~ Jumpin' Jumpin' (Destiny's Child)  
  
Tabby ~ I want you in my room (Sorry we don't know the real name. The same people who did the "Bingle Bus") & 3 Small Words (Josie and the Pussycats)  
  
Jubilee ~ Everybody was Kung -Foo fighting.  
  
Jamie ~ All the Small Thing (Blink 182)  
  
Rahne ~ Cant Fight the Moon Light (Lee Ann Rhymes)  
  
Roberto ~ You are my Sunshine  
  
Amara ~ Hunk of Burnin' Love (Elvis)  
  
Sam ~ The "Circus Theme Song"  
  
Ray ~ You Drive me Crazy (Britney Spears)  
  
Other Misc. Characters from the show  
  
Belledonna ~ Beautiful Good Bye  
  
Forge ~ Play that Funky Music White boy  
  
Amanda ~ Complicated (Avril Lavigne) 


	2. Things they wouild NEVER say!

What You Would Never Hear Them Say  
  
Alcolytes  
  
Magneto ~ "Maybe we can live together in peace with humans"  
  
Remy ~ "I'm gay"  
  
Sabertooth ~ "Logan is my best friend"  
  
Pyro ~ "Only you can prevent forest fires!"  
  
Colossus ~ "It's just armor"  
  
Pietro ~ "I actually pay girls to go out with me"  
  
Brotherhood of Mutants  
  
Mystique ~ "people never get to know the real me inside." *sobs*  
  
Lance ~ "I can't stand Kitty"  
  
Todd ~ "EWWW! a cockroach  
  
Freddy ~ "The perimeter of a symmetrical pentagonal triangle it equal to its."  
  
Wanda ~ "I forgive my father for what he did and I really do love him"  
  
X-Men (Originals)  
  
Xavier ~ "duh."  
  
Logan ~ "I love being in a group"  
  
Storm ~ "I'm afraid of Thunder"  
  
Scott ~ "Do you have any idea's?.or. No, No lets do it your way"  
  
Jean ~ "No, actually, this isn't my natural hair color"  
  
Rogue ~ "Mah favorite color is actually pink"  
  
Kitty ~ "I feel so transparent."  
  
Kurt ~ "I want everyone to know I'm fuzzy"  
  
Beast ~ "Shakespeare is so last century"  
  
Spyke ~ "I'm Lactose intolerant"  
  
New Recruits  
  
Bobby ~ "it's cold in here!"  
  
Tabby ~ "I love to be just part of the crowd"  
  
Jubilee ~ "contrary to popular belief my favorite holiday is actually Thanksgiving."  
  
Jamie ~ "actually I'm just a quintuplet"  
  
Rahne ~ "I got bit by a dog as a child"  
  
Roberto ~ "I sun burn easily"  
  
Amara ~ "I'm afraid of fire"  
  
Sam ~ " I always liked the acrobats at the circus better"  
  
Ray ~ "I'm like the Energizer Bunny, I just keep going, and going, and going."  
  
Other Misc. Characters from the show  
  
Belledonna ~ "Guys like Remy are a dime a dozen. "  
  
Forge ~ *singing* "You can win cash every summer for the rest of your life."  
  
Amanda ~ "Actually blue isn't my favorite color"  
  
Alex ~ "I want to be a pilot when I grow up." 


End file.
